Pete Burns, Jack Daniel's And A Gimpy Grissom
by BeckyCSI
Summary: [GSR]There are no cases and there is nothing to do. What happens when the team goes out drinking? R&R It's my retarded attempt at humour again. Rated T to be safe.


_**Summary: Drunken antics with our favourite CSI couple! The mixed up words are something I find I say quite often and it would be funny if they did it as well.**_

_**Disclaimer: I think it would be enough if I just owned Billy Petersen but that still isn't going to happen. No Beta, mistakes are mine.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Spending so much time working made your eyelids heavy, limbs weak and your mind half awake, any of the CSI's could verify. It's a blessing when you can rest; catch up on the valuable time that has been lost. Gratifying as completing another case was it still knocked the wind out you. So when they turned up for work and the Graveyard shift supervisor entered to say there were no cases at the present time, everyone couldn't help but cheer for some rest.

Clearly not registering with some of the CSI's, namely Catherine and Greg, they tried to push the rest of the team into going out drinking.

"Catherine we'll still be on call." Grissom tried to remind her.

"Ahhh I ran into the Sheriff a few minutes ago and he said we could have the night off anyway, swing was going to cover any of the cases." A sheepish grin was soon planted on her face.

"I swear you plan this out." He replied in mock defeat.

"Nope it's a gift, you in or not?"

"I'll go." Warrick spoke up. "I could use a drink."

"Why not." Everyone turned to the Texan sluggishly seated on the break room couch shrugging at the idea.

Their gaze was soon aimed at Sara as they heard her sigh deeply. "I'm tired Cath! I haven't slept in forty-eight hours!"

"I agree with Sara." Grissom spoke up again.

"You would." Greg murmured behind Catherine.

"Excuse me Greg? I also have the power to de-mote you remember." The supervisor claimed in his _'I'm not in the mood for it'_ tone of voice. "I'll go if Sara does."

'_You would'_ Greg thought to himself, still receiving a glare from Grissom. _'My god! He can read my mind.'_ He shuffled further into Catherine's shadow hoping no one will call him on his thoughts.

"Alright I'll go only if you don't make me down 6 shots in one go 'cause I said you look like Pete Burns!" Sara giggled at the drunken mistake which had only ended up with her drunk ten times more and having to be assisted to stumble home by Nick.

"You said Catherine looked like Pete Burns?" Grissom's face lit up in amusement.

"After he had his surgery though…I didn't mean it anyway, I was drunk. No thanks to Greg." Even behind Catherine he could feel Sara's piercing eyes on him.

"Alright we'll all go then." Grissom wandered back to his office to shut down his laptop and lock the door. Returning to the break room everyone was standing patiently. "Ready?"

"Yep." They all replied in unison, some more than enthusiastic than others.

Sara began to sing quietly behind Catherine "You spin me right round baby, right round like a record baby, right round round round!"

"Shut it Sidle!"

* * *

A couple of hours later, the team had drunk at three different bars and decided to stay where they were as it was closer to each of their homes. Greg was dancing with a girl he had met by the juke box; Nick, Warrick and Catherine were talking about some sort of gibberish that no one could really understand. Sara was downing beer after beer knowing that it was the last thing she should do but talking to Grissom wasn't really on her mind. He on the other hand had become slightly tipsy after a fair amount of Jack Daniels and needed some sort of communication.

"I'm glad you came out." He spurted out, not really knowing what else to say.

"I'm not." She replied looking down the neck of the beer bottle she was gripping.

"Why?"

"I was tired and just wanted to sleep; now I'm going to get less sleep and wake up with a headache."

"Why didn't you just go home then?" He asked with a little confusion in his voice.

"Cause you were only going to go if I did and I thought it would be good for you to get out of the lab for once." It wasn't true she just wanted to spend time with him outside of work. _'Heck he turns down my dinner invite but says yes for a night of boozing only if I'll participate.'_ She thought.

"Thanks, you could've still not come though."

"Yeah well, I'm here now." Sara shrugged and continued to down the contents of the bottle.

After the group had drunk at least another four strong spirited drinks between them, they decided to call it a night and head home. Catherine asked the barmaid to call a cab for them but Sara protested into walking home after only living a couple of blocks away.

"You can't walk home on your own; I don't care how close it is. You of all people know what happens in the early hours of the morning." Catherine protested not showing any sign that she was as drunk as the rest of them.

"I-I-I'll be fine." Sara stammered.

"You're coming in the cab with us."

"I want the fresh air, n-n-n-not that there's really m-m-m-much fresh air here." She said grinning whilst no one else really got the joke.

"How about I walk you home and call a cab for myself from your place?" Grissom asked.

"Whatever." His eye's widened at her blank response.

With that Warrick, Nick, Catherine and Greg piled outside to wait for their cab. Grissom was still trying to stand up straight while Sara finished another bottle of beer. As soon as she put the bottle down, she turned and headed for the door, not acknowledging Grissom's presence behind her. Sara hadn't really thought when she pulled the door handle and fell backwards. Grissom had caught her in time to stop her from landing on the hard floor.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Fine."

Sara tackled the door once again but this time successfully getting outside. As the cold breeze of Sin city swept around her tall frame, she had begun to shiver. Grissom immediately picked up on this and handed her his jacket.

"Here."

"Thanks."

"I hate us not being as erm…as friendly as we used to be." Grissom wasn't sure how he had said it so clearly instead he pinned it on the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

"Yeah well y-y-you are to blame for that."

"True, I'm sowy." Grissom turned to face her pouting his bottom lip.

"Look out." Sara didn't say it with much enthusiasm but the meaning behind it was true.

"Why? For what?" Seconds after she had warned him, he had stood in a pile of some dog's best work.

"Ohh now you've got shoe on your shit."

"Wha?"

"What did I say?" Sara looked up at his confused face and matched it.

Thinking about what she had just said before repeating it a big grin appeared on his face. "That I have shoe on my shit."

"Other way round." She flung her hand in the air trying to suppress the laugh that was close to escaping from her lips. "Saying your 'sowy' isn't exactly going to change that."

"What can I say I'm a little drunk but I know what I mean…in my head…sort of."

"You know, you're slightly easier to talk to when your intox-ox-oxic ahh bugger it you know what I mean."

"No. I'll race you home."

"You want to race me home?"

"Well to your home but yeah."

"How many Jack and Coke's did you have?"

"Hmmm around 4…" Sara looked at him clearly not believing his answer. "Okay 9"

"You drank 9 JD's? Jesus Griss, I only had 6 beers and a few shots of tequila."

"That's still not that much better!" He exclaimed. "You going to race me or not?"

"You're being serious aren't you? There are plenty of things I'd rather do than race you."

"Ohh like what?"

"Well I'd rather sleep, I'd also like to eat some cheese but if I had to choose I'd rather kiss you than race you."

Grissom stopped dead in his tracks at what she just said but it wasn't shock that overwhelmed him, it was the feeling that he wanted it as much as she did. Shaking his head, he continued to walk over to where Sara stood. There were options for him and the only logical one he had was to cup her face in his palms and kiss her.

"Now will you race me?" He began jumping up and down like an impatient toddler.

"Your not going to quit are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine." As soon as she said it she had began to run, until he realised that she was a good 20 feet away from him he began to run as well.

Clearly still slightly drunk the two supposed adults were swaying along the darkly lit path trying to outrun each other. Grissom soon caught up with Sara, as they ran side by side until he took a quick glance at her and tripped over something protruding from the ground. She soon heard his moans of pain coming from behind and then a slight giggle. Sara turned to jog back over to his still form.

"Grissom are you okay?" She tried to stifle her laugh at his painful predicament.

"I've been marginally better." He replied.

"Need a hand."

"Nooo…how about you come down here with me?"

"Why?" She said like a kid who was up to no good.

"So no one will think I've fallen over."

"But then they'll wonder why we're lying on the floor."

"It's better than walking, I hurt my leg." Sara soon lost the smirk on her face and bent down towards his leg.

"Oh, lemme see." She pulled up the trouser leg and his ankle had already swollen up. "I think you've sprained your ankle."

"Can we lay here for a bit please?"

"Okay only until your foot feels a little better."

"What did I trip over?" She sat up to take a look around and smiled when she noticed what had made him trip.

"I would imagine it was that hobo's foot!"

"Oh my god I tripped over a hobo?"

From that they had both began to laugh uncontrollably on the floor whilst few passer by's stared at them strangely. The sun was beginning to make its appearance and Sara needed to get Grissom back to her apartment so she could tend to his ankle. She stood and moved round to his side and offered her hand, he took it and pushed himself off the ground slowly trying to avoid putting pressure on his injured foot.

"Can you help me?"

"That's what I'm doing, isn't it?"

"No I mean help me walk back to yours."

"Yeah, stick your arm around my shoulder." He complied and they started to walk slowly. Neither of them decided to say anything about the position they were walking in. Grissom had his arm placed around Sara's shoulder, her hand was placed on top of his to stop his arm from falling and her other arm was wrapped around his waist for some added support.

They had both began to sober up a little more and Sara managed to help Grissom walk without moving from one side to the other. Once they reached her apartment, she had trouble trying to pull the keys from her pocket. Minutes later they were inside and Sara placed Grissom down on her couch.

She wandered over to the kitchen. "I'll get some ice."

"Where's your phone?"

"Why?"

"Need to ring a cab." After what had happened a couple of hours before she didn't want him to leave so soon.

Sara wasn't sure about what she was about to say but decided to take the leap anyway. "You can stay her for awhile until you're fully sober if you want."

"Okay but I'm going to need a coffee!"

She passed him the ice and began to make the coffee. Two cups were filled and she walked them back over to the couch, handing one to Grissom who had his leg propped up on the coffee table.

"This is going to suck when I'm in field."

"Hey I could call you gimpy Grissom!" Sara started to laugh again.

"That's not funny!"

"Maybe not but I'm still going to call you it."

"I find that very mean and I might have to punish you for it."

"How would you go about that?"

"Hmmm I'd probably stick you on decomp duty for a month."

"That's worse than the nickname!" She protested in a high pitched voice.

"Okay, so how would you go about it?"

Sara thought about what she could possible say and wasn't sure if she should answer the question. After what happened earlier she thought it really couldn't hurt to avoid it and ask her own. "What are we doing?"

"I don't understand."

"You ignore me as best you can at work, when asked to go drinking you say you'll come only if I go, you then kiss me and now we're acting like nothing has happened."

"I did notice that." Grissom coughed nervously before continuing. "I don't want to pretend none of that has happened."

"Now what are you saying?"

"I'm fed up with pretending I don't feel the same way about you." He leant over and kissed her gently on the lips. "I want this, regardless of the implications."

* * *

_Beginning of next shift. _

Grissom limped into the break room holding the assignments. Everyone looked up at his entrance and began to laugh.

"Gil, why are you limping?" Catherine snorted out.

"I have a sprained ankle."

Nick stopped laughing for a few seconds in time to ask him another question. "How'd ya manage that?"

"I, erm tripped over a hobo." From that everyone burst into more fits of laughter. "It's not that funny!"

Sara walked in just as the laughter started to subside. "Hey it's gimpy Grissom!" Catherine soon spurted her coffee out and resumed laughing.

"What did I tell you?!" He said turning around towards the door.

"Gimpy Grissom!" Greg chanted as he walked though the door just after Sara.

"Decomp duty for a month Greg!"

"Ahhhhh Sara you said Grissom would laugh!"

"Yeah well." She began to laugh shrugging her shoulders at Greg's sad expression.

Grissom gave out the assignments and left stopping quickly to whisper in Sara's ear.

"I'll deal with you after shift."

* * *

_**THE END**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/n: I thought it was weird…kind of funny too I don't know. Review pleaseeeee!**_


End file.
